Recessed can lights are commonly used in new construction and retrofit applications. Typically, a generally cylindrical “can” is recessed into a ceiling, and provides an enclosure for a light engine such as an incandescent or fluorescent bulb, or a light emitting diode (LED) light engine. Recessed can lighting has several advantages, including providing downlight in an unobtrusive manner, not encroaching into the room space, and being installable and serviceable from the room side of the ceiling, among others. Some recessed cans can be completely covered with insulation.
In some applications, a portion of the recessed can or its light engine may be tilted so that the light given off by the recessed can may wash a wall or shine on wall-mounted artwork, rather than being directed downward. Previous tilting mechanisms have been complex or have suffered from other disadvantages.